(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optoelectric composite wiring module and an information processing apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
Recently, for an information processing apparatus such as a cellular phone, a personal computer or a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), and in accordance with an increase in the transmission capacity of handling signals, an optoelectric composite wiring module employing an optical wiring as part of the internal wiring thereof has been proposed.